Child of the Moon
by KID KuPO
Summary: "You feel a sudden eerie chill as if everyone left you inside a room and locked the door. Only then will silence answer you. That's what its like to be me to be the last child of the moon." Leah/OC Story
1. Meet 'n' Greet

Child of the moon

Prologue

You feel a sudden eerie chill as if everyone left you inside a room. Only then will silence answer you. That's what its like to be me to be the last child of the moon. Mind you, this could be a chance for me to start anew, clear our kind's name. But who would want to have someone like me? According to legends told by the shape-shifters, it appears we are nothing more than—quote—_"nothing more than out-of-control threats who phase when the moon is lit"_—Un-quote—. The reason rumours like this were made? They were _afraid _of us, because we were not only stronger, but also even more powerful than any supernatural kind itself. But, my kind was destroyed, annihilated, extinct. I don't have a name. I wasn't really born with one, so I gave myself a nickname of some sorts. The word _Nobody _had a good vibe to it and it describes me perfectly. Thus begins my journey.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Meet 'n' Greet**

"Why're you crying?" I ask as I watch a woman, from a high tree branch, cry silently in the night. I was minding my own business passing through the land when I saw a slim figure walk calmly into the forest. Curious for her reasons, I followed her.

She looked frightened as she quickly wiped up her tears. In a sudden moment, her expression changed from Heartbroken to Alert.

"Who's there?" She demanded as she started looking in all directions.

As I jumped down from the tree, she quickly jumped into a battle stance. As I moved closer, I inhaled her scent and winced.

"_Shape-shifter_…" I spat out in disgust.

"What did you say?" She threatened as she was trying to control the wolf inside her.

"Nothing" I smirked. "I was just…observing"

"Leeches aren't allowed on this land you know!"

_Pathetic._ If I were her, I would've ripped the enemy to shreds by now, no conversation needed. I scoffed as I was amused by her accusation that I was a Vampire.

"Is this how _all _Shape-shifters threaten outsiders, or is it just you?" I ask to annoy her.

She says nothing, but I can feel her breathing tremble and her heart starting to beat faster. She's _scared_. But, there's nothing wrong with that. Without fear in our lives, would we really call ourselves protectors?

"I'll call for backup, you know!" She threatened weakly.

"Do it, I'm not stopping you" I smiled as I walked closer.

She hesitated as if she had no idea what to do next. Call for help? Take care of the problem herself?

"_What _are you? I don't recognise your scent" She backed down to create distance between us.

I was curious. There were legends circulating that women had the ability to phase as well. Of course, no one believed it at the time.

"I am a child of the moon" I smile as I hold out my hand. "It's okay. We are similar than you think"

She seemed hesitant, but winced as if she had no choice but to shake it in respect.

"Leah…and you are?" She greeted as she asked for my name out of curiosity.

"Nobody"

"Great, I give you my name and you refuse to give me yours?" She scoffed.

"Nobody _is _my name" I sigh.

She took it by surprise but recovered with a simple nod.

"You never answered my question. Why were you crying, Leah?" I asked, trying to shift the obvious awkwardness in this conversation.

"It's…"

"Yes?" I waited in suspense.

"…none of your business" She looked away as if embarrassed by the matter. Her tone wasn't rude, more like...embarrassed. Like the thought of it made her want to blush.

I sigh.

"It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. Who would I tell?" I point out as I lean against a tree.

"That's true…Wait! Why do I have to tell you this?" She spat out as she came back to her senses.

"That bad, huh?" I asked to see if it hit a nerve.

She paced for a while, thinking of her current situation.

"If you want, I could…" I trail off, thinking if it's a good idea.

"You could what?"

"Hold still" I ask her as I ball up my fist and place it firmly on her chest where her heart is.

"What are you—?"

"Shh" I cut her off as I place my other hand near her head where her brain is.

"They say that you have two voices inside your soul that respond to certain situations. A voice from the head and a voice from the heart. I have an ability that can see within your soul as it withholds your past and your future" I explain to her.

"But why this way?" She asks as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Because I can see that you struggle using words to express your feelings. So I think I'll go straight to the source" I smiled.

It took me a few moments to focus on her soul, but in a matter of seconds her whole life was represented to me in my head. Her feelings at that point became mine and judging from the looks of her history, I wouldn't blame her for lashing out. I even noticed that forward into her future, I saw her meeting me and then I stopped.

"You imprinted on me didn't you…?" I asked her as I pulled away my hands.

She never said anything. But her tears were proof enough that she didn't like the outcome either.

"Would you…like to break the imprint?" I asked out of respect.

"You…can do that?" She asked, her dry tears leaving visible marks on her skin.

"It's pretty easy to break. You have a choice whether to live your life with them or reject them. It's not like you're going to sell your whole life away" I explained.

It was true. Imprinting was a way to find your soul mate, you just had a choice in the matter in which you could accept it or not.

"So, Sam had a choice?" She sniffed, staring at the ground. "And…he chose Emily?"

I didn't know how to reply. I had nothing against being an imprint. Children of the moon can't actually imprint, so it won't affect me as much as it affects Shape-shifters. Damn lightweights. It explains why she didn't call for back-up, nor did she attack me.

"What?" She sniffed as she looked at me.

"Do you wish to go back to this Sam guy?" I ask.

"NO! SAM CAN GO TO HELL!" She yelled as she cried into my chest. "I'm sorry…just…please…let me stay…with you…a…little…longer…"

She fell asleep as her tears worn her out. Concerned for her safety, I decided to follow her scent and back-trailed to where ever she came from. After a few minutes I was outside a small house. I could sense other people were already inside. I'm guessing it was a meeting point of some sort. I looked down at her peaceful expression as I made my way to the front door, making me feel at ease. Is this what it's like to…_protect _someone? I shook myself of those thoughts as soon as I knocked. The chatter from inside the house fell silent. They must've caught onto my scent. The door opened revealing a man I remember from Leah's memories.

* * *

Like it, Love it, Hate it...

Should I continue anyway?

Review and tell me!

xoxo


	2. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter Two: The truth hurts**

"Sam?" I asked.

He nodded, but as soon as he saw Leah, his eyes widened. "What happened to her? Who are you?" He threatened.

I sighed as I pushed past him towards the living room. He followed me accusing me and threatening me with demands.

I noticed that all of their imprints were hiding behind their mate in fear of who I was. Talk about a first impression. One imprint was brave enough to step forward.

"Leah, oh my god!" She gasped in shock as she rushed toward me.

"You can put her down here" Sam growled as he pointed to the couch.

"I'll hold her, thanks" I snapped back at him as I sat down, cradling her within my arms.

It was a long and awkward silence as they all looked at me. Expressions of confusion, worry, and disgust were clear on their faces. I don't mind, I'm used to antics like these.

"Who are you?" Sam broke the silence as he demanded an answer.

"Nobody"

"Answer me" He grew irritated.

"Nobody" I repeated my name.

"We're not going to get anywhere, if you don't co-operate!"

I seem to have struck a nerve.

"Sam, maybe his name is Nobody?" One of the pack members told his alpha.

Sam only gave him an irritated look in return.

"See? That kid's onto something" I smile, mocking his ability to lead.

"What happened to her?" The boy who spoke out asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"How should I know? I found her like this" I told them as I cradled my imprint in my arms.

"You look like you want to protect her" Sam spoke out.

"Maybe I do"

"You make it seem like we would hurt her" Sam pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"And you have. Thanks for doing your part" I spat out. "Now it's my job to mend her heart back together"

"Did you imprint on my sister?" The youngest kid after he observed his sister.

"I wish, kid" I smiled.

"So, she imprinted on you?"

"Yup" I said as I popped the _p_.

The other pack members laugh.

"That must suck, right?"

"Not really. It's all kind of new to me. Children of the moon can't really imprint" I said casually.

The smiles and the laughter stopped. You can hear a pin drop if ever there was one.

"You're a what?" Sam choked out.

"I'm a Child of the moon?" I repeated, confused.

He immediately stood up. His expression changed into a full-grown rage.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" A hot-head spoke out in rage.

"You never asked. One would think you would've figured it out by now with my scent" I smiled as I spoke with a low tone.

"Get out" Sam threatened as he clenched his fists.

"No."

"Don't make me force you" He took a step towards me.

God, have shape-shifters gone soft? Have they gone so low that they have to start threatening outsiders now?

"Go ahead. You do realize it's a full moon tonight" I pointed out. "It would be sad if I killed you. Wouldn't want your imprint to get upset now, would we?"

I gave a sheepish smile as he took a step back.

"Paul, Jared, go get the elders" Sam ordered.

The two boys did nothing but nod as they retreated into the woods.

"The rest of you, go outside" He ordered again as the pack and their imprints left the house.

"Let go of Leah" Sam asked again.

"No."

"Why? You said it yourself! _Children of the moon __**can't **__imprint. _You have a choice in the matter. You don't need her!" Sam preached to me as if I give a shit.

"Take your own advice idiot" I threatened. "You _also _had a choice"

He was silent after that. He was stuck on what to say.

"Is that what she told you?" He scoffed.

"No. I figured it out" I sighed as I laid Leah down on the couch.

"Well, then she knows I never had a—"

"Of course you had a choice! You just couldn't handle it! Imprinting is not about love! It's about developing the next generation of your pathetic kind!" I shouted at him.

"You're wrong!" He raged back.

"That's what he told you, didn't he?" I asked his scarred imprint who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "He told you that he couldn't live without you, that his whole life revolves around you. That's what he said, right?"

"You don't know anything" She fought back with a whisper.

"I know more than you" I told her.

"That's enough! You can't come in here and just threaten my pack!" Sam shouted as he grabbed my neck and threw into a corner. He had me in a choking position, with no way for me to fight back.

"Who said I was? You made me look like a threat, Sam" I whisper, trying to control my breathing. "So, go ahead. Kill me"

He tensed when I said that.

"Go ahead Sam. I'm not stopping you. Kill me and get rid of the threat" I told him as I awaited my end.

"Sam, you're not really thinking of doing that?" The boy asked as he tried to break up the tension.

It was a while before he finally let go of me. He turned and went back to his imprint.

"You leave tomorrow"

"Fine, but I leave with her" I told him.

"That's not happening"

"Then I'm just gonna be a pain in your ass then" I smile as I sit next Leah once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**More! Praise me more!**

**Review away!**


End file.
